If You're Gone
by Lotus Blossom
Summary: ((3rd in Queen of the Bronx Series)) Ginger was mopping around one day and then suddenly she has the oportunity to return home to the Bronx, but something about life just seems out of place *chapter 4 is up*.
1. Default Chapter

If You're Gone

If You're Gone

**Author's note:** I own nothing. Some of the characters are from the movie "Newsies" by Disney and the other characters are mine, but I can't own them because they just run free throughout my mind. This story in the third in the series (Queen of the Bronx, Crossing Paths, and no this one; If Your Gone). 

Ginger sat next to a small stack of papers looking depressed. Occasionally a person would come by, take a paper, and put money in the newsie cap on her lap, but she didn't notice them. Her mind was elsewhere, in the Bronx. After being kept in an orphanage there, Spot Conlon had sprung her free and since then she had stayed in Lower Manhattan. Sure Lower Manhattan was nice; her boyfriend Dutchy was there and many of her friends were too, but she had to get home. Part of her heart was there.

"Excuse me miss?" an older newsboy asked interrupting her reverie. His hair was ash blonde almost brown and his eyes were nut brown. He wasn't much to look at, but he had a certain aura of familiarity to him.

"Yes," Ginger replied.

"I was just wondering if I knew ya from somewheres, me name's Keys Walker. Maybe you've hoid a me, I'se da leada' a da Bronx newsies." It was hard for Ginger to conceal her surprise for she shivered with the vivid recollection of what had happened before she was taken to the orphanage. She had to decide in an instant whether or not to reveal her true identity.Keys shrugged and started to walk away. That was when Ginger noticed that he had retained his limp.

"Keys," she said in a tremulous whisper. He spun on his heels to face her. He looked her over noting her proud face, her icy blue eyes, but especially her long hair the unmistakable color of gingerbread.

"G-Ginger?" his voice choked in his throat. Ginger nodded and Keys hugged her, "My God, where have you been?"

"I was shipped ta da orphanage right afta' I left, spent two years there, and I've been hear eva' since."

"You missed some fun"

"So I hoid"

"And to t'ink I thought ya was 'ere in Lowa' Manhattan right in da heart a it da whole time."

"No, did you 'andle it well?"

"I don't t'ink so. I know what you woulda said. You woulda looked 'em right in da eyes an said 'I'll be watchin' ya; we'll see. Just like Spot did."

"What did you do?"

"I told 'em if Spot joined we'd join. Oh Ginga' please come back. I'm not leadership material"

"I dunno"

"Please," Keys was pleading now. This was the chance Ginger had been waiting for. She smiled and gave a nod of approval.

"Praise God in heaven," Keys sighed with relief.

*****

Ginger and Keys walked into the Lower Manhattan Lodging House. Race was in the lobby smoking a cigar. Ginger grabbed his hat off his head and ran up the stairs. Race looked shocked for a moment and then ran up after her. Keys followed slowly up the stairs to the bunkroom.

When Ginger got up the stairs she tossed Race's hat to him and walked over to Specs. "Hey Specs! How's it rollin'?" Ginger asked.

"Stop taunting me, so what if you beat me to the distribution centa'?" Specs said glowering at her.

"I forgot about that actually, but now that you mention it…."

"Ginga' please!"

"It's okay Specs, we'll rematch tamorrow k? Anyway have you seen Dutchy today?"

"He went to sell down by da bridge wit' Pie Eater an' Bumlets."

"Why didn't you wit' em?"

"I left to go see Kristin."

"Aww….When he gets back, tell me."

"You got it Ging!" Specs and Ginger looked over to Keys who standing like a statue in the doorway. 

"Keys are you okay?" Ginger asked, but Keys just continued to stare. When she traced his gaze she found that he was staring at Jack Kelly, who was visiting that day.

"Frankie?" Keys asked in a forced whisper. Jack turned slowly, trying not to appear as if he were who Keys was referring to.

"Tom?" Jack asked as his eyes grew wide, "Is dat really you?"

"I go by Keys now."

"No wonder! You were the only one who got out by picking a lock or two, and I'se Jack alright?"

"Got it! How've you been?"

"Doing alright. You'll have to meet Canda."

"Dat I will. How's Kris?"

"Alright." No on noticed how Specs got a stupid grin on his face after that comment, except Ginger, who stepped on his foot.

"Keys?" Ginger questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Keys said, "Fran- I mean Jack and I were cell mates." Both boys laughed. Ginger decided that she would give Jack and Keys some time to catch up and climbed out onto the fire escape.

The fire escape was always a favorite hangout. It made for dramatic entrances and exits, and was just a great place to go and think. Ginger wasn't quite sure how Dutchy would react to her going back to the Bronx.Things were going too well now, she didn't even really want things to change

"Ging?" Specs questioned crawling out on the fire escape, "What's going on?"

"Nothin' I'se just wonderin'-" She stopped short when something caught her eye. It was Dutchy, there was no mistaking that, and Bumlets and Pie eater where walking with him, but who was that other person. The dark haired boy looked up and his gaze locked with Ginger's. Suddenly she felt a strange shiver go up her spine and a voice say, "I'll execute all da dang newsies 'ere one by one." Ginger squeezed her eyes shut to block out the memory and quickly went inside…

*********************

-Dun dun dun….cliff-hanger! Well next chapter we have a sad Dutchy, a Borough in upheaval and a smidgen of Spot.

** **

** **


	2. 

"Why do you want to go back?" Dutchy asked after Ginger told him.

"We both knew it was going' ta happen sooner or lata'."

"But why now?" Dutchy pleaded. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Ginger could see the sadness in those eyes and she felt horrible, but it was something that had to eventually happen.

"We'll still see each other…"

"I know, but it won't be the same. Do you know how much of a joy it was these past few months, to see your face every morning and to hear your voice every single day? I don't wanna go back to living for the few times we will meet." 

Ginger looked up into his sky blue eyes and gently put her arms around his neck. "I love you, I'll always love you, but this is something I've just gotta do."

He pulled her closer. "You're leavin' tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"If I know you Ginger, and I'm pretty sure I do, nothing'll stop you from going. I just wish I could be with you."

"I wish you could too…" Ginger broke off when she saw the boy from before politely talking with Bumlets. "Who is he?" she growled softly.

"Bumlets?" Dutchy responded quite confused and Ginger shook her head. "Oh he's just some newbie, although I think I've seen him before."

"I know I have." Ginger's voice sounded miles away and Dutchy looked worriedly at her pale face. Ginger walked to her bunk and put down her newsie cap melodramatically.  Keys came over and Ginger pointed out the dark haired boy. Keys gasped inwardly and looked Ginger in the eyes.

"Maybe we should leave tonight. And not visit Brooklyn."

"I have to say good-bye to Spot and Livvy, Canda too. They've been my family." Keys nodded, but inside he trembled with fear.

*****

"My God," Keys cried out once he and Ginger got to Brooklyn. It was in upheaval. "What's going on?" No one answered the question. Ginger looked around with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Hey" She called in the most demanding voice she could muster through the confusion. A few Brooklyn newsies turned to look at her. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

"Livvy's vanished," said the one they called Bu.

"What?"

"Dat's what I said. Spot's goin' crazy lookin' fer her."

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Just then there was a loud rumbling in the sky and heavy rain started to fall.

"Where are you two from?" Bu asked.

"The Bronx, I'm Keys Walker," Keys said trying to fake a voice of leadership. Bu and some of the others snickered. "and that's Ginger LaBlanc." The laughter stopped suddenly.

"Do you'se wanna stay at da lodgin' house til dis storm passes ova'?"

"Sounds good." Bu and the others led Keys and Ginger into the lodging house and showed them two spare bunks.

"Thank you," Ginger said sweetly. Soon she and the other newsies were intensely involved in a game of poker, as a nervous Keys watched the door.

The storm rolled on through the night so Keys and Ginger had abandoned all thoughts of going home then. Eventually everyone  had let sleep claim them, everyone except Ginger. She wouldn't let on that she was afraid of storms, but she was and the thought of Livvy out there in it petrified her even more.

Of course something far worse had just come in the door. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the face of Wisecrack. Ginger gasped and pulled herself under the guilt. She tried not to be heard which was hard because the bunks were very creaky and she was trembling in fear. Spot came in behind him with a terrified sort of tremble that Ginger had never seen on him before.

"Where is she?" Spot asked, his voice wavering.

"Don't worry Spot. We'll find her." Ginger hadn't wanted to ever hear that voice again. "What was that?"

"Oh just one of the bunks squeaking." Spot headed toward the washroom and Wisecrack went towards his bunk, which just happened to be the one Keys was sleeping in.

"Hey Spot! There's someone in my bunk." Wisecrack ripped the blankets to expose a soundly sleeping Keys. "Well what do ya know? Keys Walker. Long time no see." Wisecrack went to strangle Keys when Ginger screamed.

"Don't touch him Wisecrack!"

"Ginger?" he asked in a low voice. Ginger just glared at him.

"Newsie again? Or agent undercover?" Wisecrack didn't answer her  and turned to Keys again.

"Your in my bunk," he muttered. It was obvious that he was in a daze. Spot came out of the washroom and looked at everyone as I they were crazy. 

"Do you know who he is?" Ginger yelled accusingly at Spot. Spot didn't care if Wisecrack was the devil himself, all he wanted was Olivia back. He solemnly shook his head and walked into his private room. Ginger stared at the Brooklyn leader aghast; something was terribly wrong.

-Thanks for waiting…I promise chapter three won't take as long… In that chapter we'll see: A return to the Bronx, a theater, and a messenger girl from Brooklyn.


	3. 

During the early hours of the morning while the sky was still dark, Ginger and Keys traveled homeward to the Bronx. Neither of them wanted to talk lest the topic stray to what happened with Wisecrack. They got back at twilight, to Ginger it was a very strange and yet liberating experience. 

There were of course quite a few things that she had a hard time excepting. There were new newsies, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Crystal (Toe shoes, as she had been called by everyone else) she had been killed by Trevor. "It was that last shot, wasn't it Keys?" Ginger asked mournfully once she had been informed.

"Yes," Keys replied, his head bowed, "She was a great person."

"That she was. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be looking around." Ginger walked around a bit meeting the new newsgirls. There was a striking and loyal blonde named Bittersweet, a quiet brunette who went by Mystery, a mischievous looking girl called Trinity and a few others. Then Ginger headed directly for her alcove hideaway. She ripped away the loose board, but there was nothing behind it. No poems, no paper, no extra money, nothing. She sat down on the cold ground and cried. 

*****

The next morning Ginger sold her papers half-heartedly. There was no reason to do these unimportant things any longer. Her best friend Crystal was dead, Dutchy had as good as ended their relationship, and Wisecrack was in Brooklyn. She just wanted to give up, leave and stay away, but where would she go? She had no money or relatives anyway. Tears began to cloud her eyes causing a kind-hearted woman to stop. "Are you okay?" asked the woman. Her blonde hair was curled in tight ringlets that hung just below her shoulders and her brown eyes glimmered with concern.

"Pape mademoiselle?" Ginger asked, conjuring up some French to give her a foreign sound and therefore an edge on the sale. The woman smiled and fumbled for her purse.

"Of course," she handed Ginger a penny. "Now dear, would you mind telling me why you were crying?" Ginger turned her head away. Why was this woman, this stranger so interested in her life.

"Everything's 'as changed," Ginger sighed with her French accent still intact.

"Yes dear." The woman put her arm on Ginger's shoulder. "What do you say we go back to the theater and I get you some coca and we talk about this?" Ginger backed away slowly holding her remaining papers as a shield. Strangers were not supposed to be this nice. "Come now dear, I won't hurt you."

"Fine," Ginger relented. She was never normally that trusting, but she didn't care anymore. 

The kind woman lead her a little ways south of where they were, babbling constantly about her theater. "My name is Gloria Tompson. I run a little theater, it's called 'Old Glory' cute pun huh?" When they finally reached the red brick building a girl was standing outside. Her dark brown hair fell in waves down her back as she tipped her head in order to get the last drops from her mug. "Whiskey!" Gloria shouted. The girl spun around and hobbled over to Gloria.

"'ey Gloria," the girl, assumedly called Whiskey, said giggling.

"Whiskey, you're drunk again," Gloria chastised.

"So?"

"Nothing," Gloria shook her head and led Ginger inside. "Whiskey is one of my actresses, my girls. We're like a little family here." She prepared two mugs of hot chocalate and placed them on the table. "Now dear, tell old Gloria what's bothering you."

"Where should I begin?"

"Well, you're a newsies right? Start from there."

"A couple years ago I was the leader of the Bronx newsies. It was important to me, but something caused me to get put in an orphange. I was able to escape and was living at a different lodging house with my friends and my boyfriend was there too. But I came back here, only to find my boyfriend broke up with me, my mortal enemies are trying to take over, and my best friend is dead. Nothing seems right anymore."

"Oh dear, it's okay. What's your name?"

"Ginger LaBlanc."

"Ginger LaBlanc, Queen of the Bronx, that's a good stage name. What do you think of coming here to the theater?"

"And leave the Bronx newsies?"

"How about part-time? For now at least?"

"Absolutely, but I don't know how well I can act."

*****

In the Bronx courtyard Keys was involved in a heated discussion with a girl no one had seen around before. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen in. "I'ts a horra' down dere," the brunette screamed, her hazel eyes flashed angrily as she stared Keys down.

"I know, I've seen it. I was down there only a few days ago, but I can't promise anything. I'm not the leader here now," Keys responsded. 

"I knew someone'd ova' throw ya."

"I wasn't…" Just then Ginger stepped into the courtyard.

"Who's this Keys?" Ginger demanded

"Ginger this is Spades Fia', Spades this is our leader Ginger LaBlance," Keys said. Spades stared at Ginger, through the cover of a Brooklyn damn-the-world attitude there was a hint of respect.

"What's wrong Spades?" Ginger asked slowly, her voice cold.

"Olivia's been missing and Spot's beside himself. He's in no condition to lead Brooklyn, but da otha' boys refuse ta take over while he's still alive an' kickin'. We need help. Wisecrack says…" 

"Wisecrack? He's your problem!"

"What do you mean? He told us he'd take ova' if we wanted him to, an' right now we do!"

"No you don't Spades. He's not what he seems. I've had enough problems with the New York Underground to know."

"New York Underground?" Spades's face turned startled no matter how hard she tried to surpress it.

"Yeah, the New York Underground. I don't know what they're trying to do, but I do know that Wisecrack is one of them."

"But…" Spades never finished her sentence. Spot's most trusted new recruit, a member of the Underground? It just couldn't be true, could it? 

Ginger sighed and looked around at the others in the courtyard. Very few of them had been there during the situation with the Underground, and those that had didn't see it first hand. Only Keys, Ginger, Crystal, and Dutchy had fought them. Spades sank down onto a crate. "I can't go back den," She said giving up a little.

"You can stay here as long as you nee to," Ginger said with soft pity in her voice. 

Spades blinked twice and then she grabbed a deck of cards from her pocket."Any of you newbies care to challenge me?" Most of the Bronx newsies looked up with a glare.

"Oh, Miss High and Mighty Brooklyn wants to challenge Bronx newsies to cards," Trinity growled, "Apparently you've never gone up against Trinity Galeran." Spades dealed out cards between herself and Trinity, and the two of the them played a heated game of Rummy. All the newsies in the courtyard cracked up laughing. Life seemed good, if only for a moment.

See I told you that it wouldn't take as long for chapter three. In the next chapter we meet some more actresses, hear of Dutchy's doings and learn the plot of the New York Underground.


	4. 4

4

The headlines were horrible the rest of the week. But in a world that was below the reporters' eye level there was big news. "An official leadership switch in Brooklyn," Specs informed Ginger. She looked at him skeptically. Why would Spot give up? And why did Specs trek all the way to the Bronx to tell her something she already knew?

"I know," She replied, "Spades Fia' came up ere the other night."

"Oh, how has everything else been here?"

"Just fine," Ginger then turned and screamed a headline that confirmed the sale of her last paper. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She then dashed off toward the theater leaving poor Specs behind. 

The theater girls were all crowded around the wall. "What is it?" Ginger asked.

"The casting for Midsummer Nights Dream," a dark haired girl said with a grin.

"Ember!" A pretty brunette shrieked, "You got Titania!" The girl's curls bounced as she jumped up and down.

"Goosey, settle down," Ember said with a glare. Then she muttered something under her breath that sounded remarkably like rookie. Ginger wondered why Ember had just called Goosey a rookie and as if in response Goosey flushed red. 

"Just cause I come from Manhattan doesn't mean I'm a rookie," Goosey said softly.

"Ha! Who's that scrawny thing you call a boyfriend that you're always bring up here?" Whiskey laughed joining in..

"His name's Itey! And he is _not_ scrawny!" Goosey screamed. The other girls all looked skeptical and then wandered into the other room. Ginger took this opportunity to look for her name.

She scanned down the cat list and let out a little shriek as she read '_Hermia~Ginger LaBlanc'_

"Who'd you get?" Goosey asked.

"Hermia," Ginger replied with excitement in her voice.

"Wow!" Goosey said with admiration, "You must have really impressed Miss Thomson."

"No, I'm nothing special." Then Ginger thought for a moment. "Didn't you say you were from Manhattan?" 

"Yes why?"

"My boyfriend is there."

"Really? Who?"

"Do you know Dutchy?"

"Dutchy?" Goosey shifted her eyes nervously.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Isn't he…attached?" 

"Yeah, I'm his girl." Suspicion suddenly rose up in Ginger's head.

"I thought Books was his girl."

"Who's Books?" Ginger was glaring now.

"A Manhattan newsgirl, and…Dutchy's girl." Ginger's face suddenly turned confused softly,

 "I'm sorry, I'm sorta new, but I think I remember you." Ginger simply nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Now she knew what Specs had wanted to tell her.

"Girls!" Gloria shouted with a smile on her face, and clapping her hands, "I'm sure you've all seen the cast list for our newest production _'A Midsummer Nights Dream'_ I hope to get this underway as soon as we can." Some of the girls laughed, but one girl looked around with a glare.

"Where's Whiskey?" she demanded

"Out drinking I'll bet," Goosey laughed, "Don't worry Porcelyn"

"I'm glad you all think so highly of me," said the dark haired girl walking into the main auditorium. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had something to attend to at home." Miss Thomson nodded, but Whiskey still scanned the room. "No, it wasn't any alcohol." She angrily took a seat and scowled at the girls.

"You will be playing Hippolyta," Miss Thomson told Whiskey who nodded slowly. "Rehearsal will begin tomorrow." The girls, except Ginger, cackled when they heard "Rehearsal" Ginger looked around confused

"Co 'mon," Porcelyn giggled, "Let's go for some laughs." Goosey flushed red and Whiskey rolled her eyes, but they followed Porcelyn out the door. Ginger sat back in her seat and closed her eyes as another girl approached.

"Hey!" The other girl said, "you the new girl?"

"Yes, my name is Ginger."

"I'm Ember." She spit in her hand and held it out to Ginger who shook with her.

"What goes on here?" Ginger asked.

"We perform, sometimes plays, sometimes song and dance. Some girls do other things, but you don't have to. Goosey's boyfriend always comes up to protect her."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm a Manhattan girl at heart, but I haven't been a newsie in ages. You can see it in me can't you?"

"I can see the signs and the spit-shake was dead give away." Both girls laughed.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Ember asked.

"I dunno. There's a nice restaurant near the lodging house…"

"Lodging House? You're a newsie?"

"Leader of the Bronx newsies."

"Wow! I thought you were one a those French immigrants."

"No," Ginger said laughing, " So you wanna go eat there?"

"Where"

"Baker's, it's right next to the Lodging House. You can meet some of the newsies."

"Count me in."

*****

The two girls went to Baker's and nibbled on their roast beef sandwiches. Other newsies were there too and Ember was awed. "I could never tell you how much I've missed it. That damned theater has nothing on this life." Ginger smiled, she agreed.

"Hey Ginger!" Spades demanded walking into the restaurant, soaking wet.

"Spades? What happened to you?" Ginger asked softly.

"Trinity Galeran!" Spades snapped, "This place is terrible. Nothing against you, but Trinity's got some problems."

"I hate Brooklyn!" Trinity snapped back, looking up from another table, "they're all high and mighty." Spades glared at Trinity, but left without a word, slamming the door behind her.

"That I don't miss so much," Ember said laughing quietly.

"Everything has its good and bad points," Ginger said with a sigh, "That's defiantly a bad point."

"Can I see the Lodging House?" Ember asked jumping up.

"Sure," Ginger replied and she led the way down the street.

*****

Several miles away in an old rundown warehouse a dark haired boy with steely eyes paced the floor. He was waiting for someone. Just then the door opened, a petite girl with little brown hair slipped in. "Trevor!" she shouted when she saw the boy. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Trevor pulled away and glared at her.

"Giggles, this isn't the time," Trevor said still glaring, "Have you talked to any of the others?"

"No," Giggles said lowering her eyes. Then she said quickly, "Ihaven'tevenfoundalodginhouseyet."

"What!" Trevor screamed.

"I haven't found a lodging House yet."

"Can't you do anything right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, but not this. Now go and make some progress with your assignment."

"What's the purpose of this anyway?" Giggles reclined on a crate and looked up at Trevor with her naïve looking green eyes.

"To cause downfall to the newsies of course. They've cause enough trouble to the gang as it is and we want to end it once and for all."

"Oh," Giggles said with a sigh as he left. She turned and fell backwards onto the floor. "Why can't he ever be that passionate about me?" She asked nobody in particular. 


End file.
